leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shen/@comment-37806371-20190319115453/@comment-38258081-20190320185721
Shen is a very good character and my favorite one in the game, but he is not really specified on one role; as I said in my previous post, he is kind of a jack-of-all-trades. When I play him support, I usually build him as a hybrid support/bruiser character, and it has usually worked out quite well for me. Here is what I build on him, in order of how I build it. 1.) Sunfire Cape. This is one of the two items that are required in any Shen build, no exceptions. It's passive solves his waveclear problems, and it gives a respectable amount of health and armor. 2.)'' Remnant of the Aspect. This is the only support item you really need on Shen. It gives a decent amount of health and a nice amount of health regen, and the passive gives Shen the warding power any support needs and also synergizes very well with the last-hit potential of his Q, all for a very low price. 3.) Wit's End. This is the second item I think should be part of every Shen build. This may seem like an unusual choice, but it gives magic resist, which most of Shen's items lack, and the passive synergizes quite well with his Q. Also, the attack speed is a huge help to Shen, and will basically double his effectiveness in 1v1 combat, and to top it off this is a very cheap item. 4.) Titanic Hydra. This is a more expensive item, but I believe it is essential to his build. It reinforces his waveclear, and it gives him a lot of health and damage. It is one of the few offensive items that actually work on Shen. 5.) '' Warmog's Armor. This item should be gotten late in the game and is a very good item on Shen. It provides immense sustainability for Shen, and the massive amount of health and health regen helps a lot to, not to mention it's a reasonable price. 6.) A choice between Dead Man's Plate, Guinsoo's Rageblade, or Sterak's Gage. Use Dead Man's if you need to get somewhere fast, Rageblade if you need offensive power, or Sterak's if there are a lot of bursty enemies. Remember though, never get Thornmail on Shen; it has terrible synergy with his W. As for runes, everything on the Resolve tree works pretty well with Shen. All three keystones are good (but go Guardian, if you are trying to be full-on support), and the other choices are really up to you. The second tree should definitely be Precision with Legend: Alacarity and Triumph though (Coup de Grace will also do if you like). The options in the answer above also are very good options if you are looking for something else. So that is my main build for Shen. It may not be the best build out there, but it works really well and I suggest you try it out next time you play him. Good luck, may you win many games to come.